


Cassandra and Eve: The Sword of Freyr

by merryghoul



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Magical Artifacts, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Snow, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins has the weapon.  But who will the weapon favor in a battle with a giant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra and Eve: The Sword of Freyr

**Author's Note:**

> for Ladies Bingo 2014-15, square "Sentient Weaponry"
> 
> also for [this Fic Promptly prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/320582.html?thread=11494470#cmt11494470) (a photo of a field and trees covered in snow)

It was snowing in Oregon. Thing was, it was snowing in Oregon _in July._

Cassandra and Eve stood outside the annex, shivering from the sudden cold. Snow was all over the trees. Some of the trees lost their leaves, but every branch on every tree was coated in snow. The snow hid the road leading up to the annex and the ground surrounding it. Cassandra and Eve looked at each other.

"Is there a day we can take a break and buy some winter clothes?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, it's not going to be today."

A large hunchbacked creature, with long fingernails and toenails, made its way to the annex.

"Time to come back in," Eve said, grabbing Cassandra's hand. They ran back into the annex.

 

"What you are dealing with," Jenkins said, brandishing a sword, "is a _jötnar._ "

"Jötnar?" Eve asked. "You're telling me that giant clawed headless thing is some yo-ten."

"That's exactly what it is. It's a giant, a figure from Norse mythology. The Norse giants were perceived as weaker than the gods that drove them away from mankind. But these giants still held great power over the elements, like fire or frost."

"I assume that giant is doing more than making it frosty right now."

"I hated to pull this from the archives, but this is the only thing that will defeat that giant. The Sword of Freyr. Freyr surrendered his sword to Skírnir so he could marry the giantess Gerdr."

Eve took the sword from Jenkins. "Thanks, Jenkins." She ran towards the entrance of the annex.

Jenkins turned to Cassandra. "Would you kindly tell our Guardian that the sword fights only if the sword finds the person worthy? Let's hope it finds you worthy. Eve doesn't have a lot of luck when it comes to magical artifacts, and your fellow Librarians are a bit occupied at the moment."

 

Eve charged at the jötnar with Freyr's sword. She swung the sword at the jötnar's ankles. "Why isn't this sword working? Did Jenkins give me the wrong sword?"

The jötnar was about to grab Eve with one of its hands when Cassandra grabbed her arm. They ran and hid along the side of the annex.

"Jenkins tried to tell you that the sword doesn't work unless it finds someone worthy to fight with. That's why the giant's not dead."

"So you're telling me this sword decides on who should wield it."

Cassandra nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We tried to tell you, but you ran out with the sword before we could say anything."

"What are we going to do?"

"Give me the sword."

"You're not strong enough to hold it. You can't even defend yourself."

"You don't know if the sword has chosen me to defeat the jötnar. Give me the sword."

After a few seconds, Eve handed Cassandra the sword. Cassandra stepped out of hiding and headed for the jötnar. The sword started to glow. Cassandra's running became faster, as if she was the Flash. She jumped onto tree branches to meet the jötnar head-on. Finally, Cassandra jumped towards the jötnar's midsection, aiming the Sword of Freyr at it. The sword went through the jötnar, making it disappear. Cassandra fell onto a patch of snow, the sword still in her hands.

Eve ran to Cassandra. "Are you okay?"

Cassandra slowly got up from the snow. Eve grabbed the sword. "I'm okay."

Eve looked around. "I thought that the snow would disappear after the-the giant thing was gone."

"It _is_ snow, Eve. It takes a while for the sun to melt it." Cassandra swept the snow off her clothes. "Do you want to get cocoa?"

"No."

"I'll get you some cocoa," Cassandra said as the two walked back to the annex.


End file.
